The purpose and function of an accelerator for hemihydrate gypsum is described at length in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,799 and 3,573,947. These patents describe the highlights in the history of using land plaster and rehydrated gypsum accelerators and use of sugar as an anti-calcination agent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,613 and 3,337,191 disclose preparation of an accelerator from gypsum board by impact grinding.